Bittersweet Marriage
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - /DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer : Naruto is **_**Masashi Kishimoto's**_

**Bittersweet Mariage** by _**MizuRaiNa**_ © 2012

**SasuSasu Fiction**

**Rate : M **(For adult theme)

**.**

**~~Happy Reading~~**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Janji Suci yang Tak Pernah Diharapkan**

_Ada kalanya, setelah sekian waktu terucap janji suci, kalbu tak jua menuai benih cinta kepada pasangannya masing-masing_

_Tak pernah ada nuansa harmonis yang terlukis_

_Justru terpendam rasa benci yang mulai mengotori_

.

**Sakura Haruno**

_Dear Diary..._

_Hari ini ternyata dia mau memakan roti isi yang kubuat ketika sarapan pagi tadi. Untung saja nasib roti itu tak berakhir seperti roti-roti isi sebelumnya yang selalu berakhir tragis ke dalam tong sampah. Yeah, tentu saja hatiku meringis menyaksikan adegan itu dengan mata kepala sendiri. Haha, semoga saja hatiku terus dilapangkan dan aku semakin kebal dengan perlakuannya._

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu berdiri untuk membuka gorden di hadapanku. Posisiku saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja dan jendela kamar. Aku tak membuka jendela tersebut. Sudah cukup bagiku merasakan cahaya bulan menyentuh kulitku. Aku duduk kembali untuk melanjutkan catatan harian tadi.

_Ah iya. Aku teringat sesuatu. Dulu, jika aku memiliki cukup waktu luang, aku terkadang suka membaca novel-novel romance. Pernah beberapa kali aku membaca sebuah novel yang bertema perjodohan. Kebanyakan yang berakhir bahagia. Benih-benih cinta mulai bersemi yang tak diketahui pasti kapan datangnya. Akankah pernikahanku yang didasarkan perjodohan ini berakhir bahagia? Atau akan hancur bagaikan sebuah bahtera yang tak bisa menepi melainkan terbentur batu karang?_

Aku menghela napas. Pena yang kupegang tak lagi menari di atas helai buku harianku. Pikiranku menerawang jauh pada masa lalu.

Aku tak pernah mengira sebuah pernikahan datang dalam hidupku dengan waktu cepat. Aku rasa, baru-baru ini aku menyelesaikan kuliah dan akhirnya berprofesi sebagai guru TK. Namun ternyata, umurku telah cukup—bahkan lebih—untuk berumah tangga.

Dalam bayanganku, kehidupan berkeluarga itu lebih istimewa daripada kehidupan sebelumnya. Terdapat sesosok pemimpin dan buah hati yang akan menghiasi warna-warni aktivitas harian. Penuh dengan kasih sayang, cinta dan kehangatan. Semua beban hidup yang dirasa luntur seketika jika melihat wajah berseri dari salah satunya.

Tapi tidak. Tidak dengan diriku. Aku tak pernah merasakan tanda-tanda sebuah rumah tangga yang harmonis. Semua kaku. Tanpa ada pembicaraan antara aku dan dia. Aku dan dia bagaikan orang asing yang tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain namun hidup satu atap.

Ketika janji suci akan dilantunkan, tak ada senyum tulus yang kulukis di sudut bibirku. Aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan seulas senyum palsu. Begitu pula dengannya. Ia yang memang selalu memasang wajah datar andalannya disertai dengan senyum—sangat—tipis. Itu pun aku tahu ia memaksakannya.

Aku tak bisa menolak ikrar janji suci itu. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak mau mengecewakan _Okaa-san-_ku di saat penyakit stroke menggerogotinya. Penyakit yang saat ini berada di jajaran pertama penyakit mematikan. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Aku hanya bisa menuruti semua permintaannya di sisa waktunya yang ia punya entah sampai kapan. Mungkin, itulah alasan utamaku tak bisa menolak ucapara sakral ini.

Pernah terlintas di pikiranku alasan dia tak menolak—menerima diadakannya upacara sakral itu. Apa karena ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya? Aku tak tahu pasti.

Aku mendesah pelan. Ah, aku rasa sebuah kesalahan ketika aku dan orang itu mengucapkan janji suci. Sebuah kesalahan yang akan menghadirkan kesalahan-kesalahan lain di hari-hari mendatang. Sebuah kesalahan yang telah membuat hidupku berubah.

Andai saja hari itu tak pernah ada. Aku pasti masih bisa memilih calon suami yang cocok dan dapat merasakan keindahan berumah tangga. Aku pasti tak akan pernah mengenal sosok dan kepribadiannya. Kehidupanku pasti tak akan serumit ini.

Andai saja—

—sudah cukup.

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku. Dadaku sedikit bergemuruh namun kucoba untuk menenangkan kembali perasaanku.

_Semoga aku bisa melewati hari-hariku dengan penuh ketegaran dan kesabaran. Aku harap ia mulai melunak dan sikapnya berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu._

Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Alat tulis aku simpan pada kotak kecil yang tingginya hanya lima belas senti itu. Tak lupa buku harianku aku kunci dan kusimpan di salah satu laci meja. Kuncinya... tentu saja aku simpan di tempat aman—menurutku—, di laci kecil yang terdapat di almari pakaian.

Aku melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding kamar. Sudah jam sepuluh malam.

Aku menghela napas berat. Dia belum juga datang. Makan malam yang kusiapkan sekitar jam delapan tadi mungkin sekarang telah mendingin. Sepertinya aku harus menghangatkan kembali masakanku ketika ia pulang.

Saat ini, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di benakku. Apa alasan dia sampai-sampai sering pulang larut malam? Mungkinkah...

Aku menggeleng pelan. Mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku yakin ia sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Selalu berpikir positif Sakura!

Aha! Sekarang ini lebih baik aku menunggunya sambil menonton televisi saja.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah. Duduk di atas sofa yang berhadapan dengan televisi dengan layar dua puluh satu inci. Mencari acara yang menarik sampai ia pulang.

**.**

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Tak terasa jarak antara aku dan rumah yang kutempati tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Namun masih saja pikiranku masih kacau.

Tangan kiriku mengacak-acak rambutku. Frustrasi mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaanku sekarang ini. Arrggh, bagaimana bisa saham-sahamku dijual tanpa sepengetahuanku? Mengapa aku selama ini tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang kupercaya akan berani melakukan hal itu? Sial!

Aku menghentikan laju mobil yang kukendarai. Berjalan sebentar ke depan gerbang untuk membukanya. Menit kemudian aku kembali ke dalam mobil untuk memasukkan mobilku. Tak lupa gerbang rumah aku kunci seperti semula. Aku memarkirkannya di garasi mobil.

Tuk tuk tuk

Aku mengetuk pintu rumahku dengan entakan cukup keras. Mungkin saja orang itu sudah terbuai di alam mimpinya. Oh, aku belum menceritakan tentangnya. Dia adalah istriku. Istri yang sebenarnya tak aku harapkan. Bayangkan saja. Aku dan dia menikah tidak didasarkan dengan adanya cinta. Bahkan kami tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya.

Lupakan tentang masalah tersebut. Hal itu hanya akan menambah beban pikiranku.

Ceklek

Deritan pintu terdengar pelan seiring dengan dibukakannya pintu dari dalam rumah. Seseorang bersurai merah muda panjang muncul disertai dengan senyumannya. Tch! Itu mungkin hanya senyuman palsu yang dibuat-buat.

"_Okaeri _Sasuke-_kun,_" ucapnya menyambut kedatanganku. Tanpa mengucapkan salam pun ia sudah menjawabnya. _Well, _aku tak peduli itu.

"Hn." Aku tak mau menanggapinya. Langkah kakiku kupercepat menyadari ia berjalan mengikutiku.

"Kau mau mandi air panas atau makan dulu Sasuke-_kun? _Akan segera kusiapkan," tawarnya masih saja berjalan di belakangku.

"Tak usah!" ujarku ketus. Ingin sekali aku menambahkannya dengan kalimat, _'bisa tidak kau tak menggangguku?'. _Tapi tentu saja aku tahan. Aku tak mau cari masalah dengannya. Biarlah aku dan dia menjadi seseorang yang individualis.

"Lalu apa yang Sasuke-_kun _inginkan?"

Gigiku mulai bergemeletuk. Kau ingin tahu? Aku ingin kau tak banyak bicara dan tak menggangguku! Jangan urusi diriku! Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri.

"Tak ada." Jawabanku sama seperti tadi. Masih tetap ketus.

"Ada masalah di kantor?" tebaknya. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya seperti itu karena melihat penampilan dan ekspresiku yang benar-benar kusut.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dia membuatku tambah jengkel saja. Masalah di kantor katanya? Banyak! Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika memang ada? Apa kau bisa membantuku? Tidak sedikitpun. Hanya membuang-buang emosi serta waktu.

"Itu. Bukan. Urusanmu." Aku menatap tajam dirinya. Membuatnya langsung menghentikan langkah kaki yang ia ayunkan. Ia diam tak berkutik. Aku dapat melihat kaki atau bahkan seluruh tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Bah! Aku yakin ia menahan air matanya sehingga menimbulkan reaksi seperti itu. Dasar perempuan cengeng!

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Oh, dia ingin menangis? Ingin meratapi amat sengsara hidupnya satu atap denganku? Silakan saja. Jangan harap ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang berharga untukku. Jangan harap!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~To be Continued~~**

**.**

**Hai semuaa~**

**Mizu kembali membawakan fanfic SasuSaku nih.** **Btw, ini aku masukin ke rate M karena membahas rumah tangga/pernikahan. Err- ini juga termasuk kan? Yah, walaupun gak bakal ada lemonnya -" tapi mungkin ada lime sikit.. *mungkin***

**Sebenernya aku gak tahu kenapa pengen bikin dengan tema dewasa seperti ini. Padahal aku sendiri masih kelas XI. Masih 15 tahun malah XDa. Itung-itung ngilangin streesss dan kabur dari tugas sekolah *lho?*.**

**Ok, sampai jumpa minnaaaa~**

**Jangan lupa ripiuuu~ *acungin pedang***

***kabur sebelum dikeroyok reader***

**.**

**Sign,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
